Season 9 - Savages
Production Big Brother Hell 9: Savages is the ninth season in the online competition series BBHell. Also the very first all returnee season. This season will be hosted over proboards/skype The Facebook page will be found here The proboard will be found here Production Team Twists/Changes * Changes to The Format - An experimental change to the series to give it a brand. ** New Vocabulary *** ”Head of Household” will now be called “Grand Master” *** ”Power of Veto” will now be called “Liberty” *** ”Eviction Votes” will also be called “Judgements” *** ”Immune” will now be called “Amnesty” ** Grand Master will have to make three nominations instead of the regular two. ** Multiple rounds will have an added live night in the middle of the week *** Launch Week: Live Night must be between 1/16-1/18. *** Finale Week: Endgame will be done purely on live nights. Two extra during the week will be created based on availability. * Nightmare Rounds - The first part of the game will include Nightmare rounds that include revamped and warped twists done on BBHell previous that will come back to haunt you. **Round 1 featured: ***Fight to Survive (Cabin) - A competition that will cause the houseguests to fight for their life in the game. The people who do the worst in the competition will be nominated for eviction. The people who do the best will vote to evict between the losers. 24 Left ***Vote Package (Infected) - Two players will have a vote nullifier and a double vote that can be used together or separate. Expires at F15. 23 left ***Two Sectors (Glitch) - The housemates were split into two different groups and they had to vote one person out of each sector. 23 left ***Operation Eliminate Backdoor (Black Ops) - Only the players selected in Liberty are eligible to be a replacement nom if Liberty is used. Veto picks will be done differently. The GM and three nominees will be able to pick one player fo Liberty . 21 left ***Glitch Eviction(Glitch) - One housemate will be evicted mid round. Where the liberty players will play out their own separate round with just the 8 of them. Whoever wins the glitch liberty will win the liberty in the main round. 20 left **Round 2 featured: ***Revamped Strategic Amphitheater (Pompeii) - They will first be tested how strategic they are to eliminate their opponents. The houseguests will play a round in reverse. All houseguests will nominate two players for eviction. The top three players will be nominated for eviction. We will play in a Liberty competition where everyone can play. Liberty can be used or not. If used there will not be a renom. All the players(besides the nominated)will then play in the Grand Master competition whoever wins will cast the sole judgement between the players nominated. 19 Left ***Revamped Social Amphitheater (Pompeii) - They will be tested on how they can socially eliminate one of their opponents. The houseguests will play in an amnesty competition. One person will win. The winner will then pick the next person to be safe. Then that person will chose another person to be safe. We will continue until there are three people left playing will be nominated for eviction. All houseguests will then vote to evict one of them. 18 Left. ***Savior Week (Hell) - Top two players in the Grand Master challenge will win Grand Master Each put up 3 people for eviction, and the nominees competed in a Savior (Liberty) comp. The winner was then taken off the block and there would be no renomination. There would be five nominees and it would be a vote to evict where housemates have two votes and the top two players would be evicted. * Savages Rounds - TBA Housemates Houseguest Information Episode Guide Voting Chart } |- ! colspan="20" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Abi | TBA | Limbo | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | AJ | Limbo | Limbo | Limbo | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Brendan | TBA | Limbo | TBA | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Colin | TBA | TBA | Limbo | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Corey | TBA | TBA | Limbo | Nom | Nom | None | Nom ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Eric | TBA | Limbo | TBA | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Iqra | TBA | Limbo | TBA | None | Nom | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Jamie | TBA | TBA | Limbo | None | TBA | None | Nom ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Joe | TBA | Limbo | TBA | TBA | HOH | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Jon | TBA | TBA | Limbo | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | HOH |- | align="left" | Jonathan | Limbo | Limbo | Limbo | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Kiersten | TBA | TBA | Limbo | None | TBA | Nom | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Mike Brady | TBA | Limbo | TBA | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Patrick | TBA | TBA | Limbo | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | HOH |- | align="left" | Sterling | TBA | Limbo | TBA | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Steven | TBA | TBA | Limbo | None | TBA | None | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Trey | TBA | Limbo | TBA | TBA | TBA | Leah | TBA ! colspan="2" | TBA |- | align="left" | Andrew G | TBA | TBA | Limbo | TBA | TBA | None | Nom | colspan="15" |- | align="left" | Leah | Limbo | Limbo | Limbo | HOH | TBA | Nom | colspan="16" |- | align="left" | Michael | TBA | TBA | Limbo | TBA | Nom | colspan="17" |- | align="left" | Ayianna | TBA | Limbo | TBA | Nom | colspan="18" |- | align="left" | Andrew O | TBA | TBA | TBA | colspan="19" |- | align="left" | Nicole | TBA | TBA | colspan="19" |- | align="left" | Junior | TBA | colspan="20" |- | colspan="24" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | |- ! Quit/Removed | colspan="20" |} Game History Round 1A Videos Trivia